Twins Vs Sins
by destinysblue
Summary: OK I know the titles cheesy... DON'T JUDGE ME . basically when a strange pairing of girl and scythe burst into thehitachin brothers bedroom these are the events that unfold... the host club has been permanently disbanded but will we meet more of the hosts in this strange world? and what is Kids secret?
1. Chapter 1

After the club disbanded each host went their own separate ways, except the twins. They were already modelling as a backup, but they planned to just stay at home most of the time. Until one fate full day a strange creature slipped into their room. With long snakelike arms it slithered silently to where the twins lay in slumber. Making a noise similar to that of frying bacon. Yet the smell, grotesque, in no way mirrored the sound. The Oder seemed metallic like blood. Probably left over fumes from left over victims. The metallic smell made the twins stir in their sleep. This creature, marked the end of their peace.

Hikaru was happily dreaming of the host club. How they would pick on Tamaki and Haruhi would complain, but her tone made it obvious she wanted to stay. Kyoya was reading his black book. While honey and mori sat at a small round table, lined with sweets, cake and tea. It was peaceful and fun back then and how they longed to go back. Suddenly the dream changed. There was a tight grip on his ankle, causing definite pain. The table below him along with everything else flipped upside-down. No, he tipped upside down, he was dangling from the ceiling, the grip around his ankle getting firmer. Suddenly a slick cutting sound and he pitched his eyes shut. When they opened again, He saw his brother also in a heap on the floor opposite him. He pushed himself up and looked around. The window was smashed along with the desk contents smashed on the floor and ripped fabric mainly from the curtains scattered around the room.

"What should we do with them." Came a sly voice, Hikaru snapped his head around to see a girl about his age holding a scythe, no. It was a long metal pole topped with part of a scythe and a human head and arm. It had white hair and blood red eyes. His teeth sharpened to menacing point. Its voice was cold, menacing. They way it spoke hit a nerve, as if accusing them of wrong doing by sleeping in their bedroom!

"hmm..." replied the girl holding it. She had cute thin pigtails and a child like face. Though she must of been their age. She wore a long black cloak over her seemingly ordinary clothes includeing a red checked skirt and white blouse.

What were they? Assassins? Why else would they come into their room? No. Assassins work with stealth. Mercenaries? Hired to take the hitachin brothers out?

"Who... What are you?" ask Kauru as he pushed his torso up off the floor and curved his body into a sitting position.

"oh." said the girl as if we had told her directions to her favourite shop on the high street. "i am death weapon meister Maka Alburn from the D.W.M.A." she explained as if that made it clearer. "And this is soul eater evens, my scythe"

"Yo." He sneered before turning into a scythe.

"Why are you in our room!" Hikaru snapped.

"Well? We were trying to get the soul of a kishin egg and." She suddenly snapped her hands over her mouth and backed away from the boys.

"Hey, Maka what's wrong?" asked the scythe a little concerned for his partner. Her eyes jolted backwards and forwards around the room before focusing on the twins again.

"T-t-they're in their underwear." She squeaked as she scrunched her eyes shut and turned around blushing.

"HEY! ANSWERE OUR QUESTION!"Hikaru barked at her. But before she had time to hear him she dived out of the window. The twins looked at each other, exchanging worried glances.

Who or what were they?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS... (because I am that awesome...)**

The morning dragged by slowly dissolving into afternoon, and passing into night. At dusk the twins were on the porch at their back door, alone for the first time today. They saw this as an opportunity to discuss the night before.

"What... What were they?" started Kauru.

"i wonder..." whispered Hikaru. "but I bet they will come back."

Kauru stayed quiet, letting the gentle chatter of crickets fill his head.

"We don't have the threat of honey on mori on our enemies now. We seem easy targets."

Kauru sighed he knew his brother was right. Their days in the host club were truly the best of their lives. They had friends they could trust they had protection and personality. Best of all, someone they loved.

"Kauru?"

Hikaru looked at the distant kauru with concern. When kauru blushed Hikaru relaxed back into his chair.

"Before then we had so many kidnappers trying to pick us up '_come here boys we have caaa~aandy'"_ he mocked. "Really when that guy tried to grab honey when we got separated. We may not have seen the fight but when bystanders saw his bruised body next to the 'cute' little boy, oh god their faces." Hikaru chuckled at the sadistic memory, but he stopped abruptly.

Kauru looked at him confused.

"what's wrong hi-" realization filled his veins. The clatter of plates behind them and the muffled gossip of the maids cleaning had stopped. The twins felt a chill shoot op their spine,

Something was there.

"Hitachin brothers."

The voice was deep and meincing. You could hear stress in the was the words were stretched. The room world seemed to darken when it spoke.

They turned to see their nightma—

"HONEY!"

Stood behind them, the owner of the grim voice was in fact the cheerful, sweet loving, boy-lolita from the host club. Through he seemed empty without his tall shadow.

The boy grinned sweetly. And leaped on kauru, giggling, he swiftly ran to the other brother jumping around. "Hika-Chan! Kau-Chan!" he repeated in his own little chant.

"Wah!" he stopped.

The twins gazed followed honeys to a room full of sleeping women. The maids that lay on the velvet carpet in the dining room were starting to stir. Hikaru and Kauru were worried. Even if this cheerful friend was a joyful sight, not right at that moment.

"Honey..." said Kauru in place of his speechless brother.

"Hitachin Brothers." His tone was dark again. His bangs suddenly casting a dark shadow down his face. For the first time the brother became aware of honeys clothes. A long dark cloak with a hanging hood that once tightly concealed his body now was rippling in a non-existent wind and reviled his shadow coated outfit of a blood red zip-up jumper black baggy pants and heavy red shoes with black straps.

"i have come to collect you." He continued,

"Sent by death..."his vice turned into a dark chant and he lifted up his small hand, on his middle finger was a ring.

"...i collect thoses souls..." a green light in a tight ball grew from the ring to roll in the palm of his hand.

"...Searching for power..." he chanted on the ball growing larger. The twins were paralyzed. Only their eyes moved tracking the light.

"...Searching for hope..." he continued

"...Searching for..." his last word became nothing to the twins as the ball of light now blocked all vision and engulfed them.

"I SEND THEE' TO DEATH!" Came honeys booming voice accompanied by many others.

The blinding light faded and the twin's heavy eyes drifted open. They were propped up on a wall. Many others surrounding them. Some were still unconscious others slowly pushing themselves up and rubbing their eyes. Each glanced around in awe... where were they?

"AHHHHHHHHH-" a sharp scream came from across the room as a girl in a short silk nightgown from the hitachin's fashion range shot up. She planted her arms over her chest trying to conceal the flatteringly low bust line. Others followed as people blushed, cried and trembled. Around the room no-one seemed to know where they were there was a mumble to be heard among the cries. The twins left their paralysation and lifted up their aching bodies. They opened their mouths to question the events involving honey and the light but was cut off by the echoing sound of a finger tapping a microphone.

The room fell into darkness and everything silenced. There was still some quiet wailing from the odd people. some of the boys were whispering to themselves. Others too shocked to react.

"eh! Um! Excuse me?" a voice that sounded like a adult talking to a new born echoed around the room. On long beam of light shot down onto a strange figure. On a elevated stage there was a ma—creature. A long cloak completely shutting off its body from head to toe split at the ends as he seemed to float. At the splits, threads of fabric parted and floated around it. a white simple to draw skull mask covered his face so you could not tell if that was the source of the noise or not. In front of him was a microphone.

"Jolly-ho!" it continued. "yes, yes, thank you!" once the figure had everyone attention.

"Welcome welcome" it jumped up and down merrily as if delighted by its own demeaning words. "To The DWMA!" he sung again. With the four letters two giant hands appeared from his body and lifted to the sides showing the area around him.

On cue the lights came on in pairs. From closest to him to the back of the room near the twins. Around the borders were children ages ranging from 12-19 each armed with individual weapon.

"Death Weapon Myster (?) Academy!" it choked, "now hurry and find a partner!" Everyone looked at each other confused.

Then the twins noticed each had a sticker on their chest, the gasped as they read each others.

"Weapon" Hikaru read first

"Myster" Kauru corrected. They locked eyes and clenched their fists.

"Good, Good" the voice snapped their attention back to the figure; it looked so small now the lights were on. "Happy hunting~" it sung before it disappeared. The voices started again as people wondered around talking to each other in shrill tones not hiding any emotion.

**Author notes ^.^**

**Hey so i wrote more :3 and accomplishment for myself ^.^**

**Okaii i need ideas :p **

**Firstly i need names and OC's from you guys... **** you can PM me or leave a review that would be a huge help :p **

**Also i need to know what type of weapon would the twins' have/use/be.**

**I have some ideas for this:**

**Traps (sort of like they work with a forward to take the damage and lure the target into the twins "trap"**

**Explosions (seems mischievous enough to me...)**

**Daggers and small blades (something hidden/concealed seems sneaky and fits the twins)**

**Other ideas/opinions welcomed here **

**And thank you for reading (sowy I suck at writing AND updating, seriously, why do you guys read this :D glad you do though)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru glanced around the room, fingers entwined with his brothers. Around the room different people spoke, some frightened others seemed fairly calm. Each slowly turned into pairs of myster and weapon. The pairs scattered to the edges of the room to try and leave but it was futile attempts.

"Why do you think we can't leave?" asked a sweet female voice form behind them.

There stood a young girl who looked about 11 she had long brown hair and beautiful teal eyes. Her fringe was dyed multi coloured and she wore a long white coat with blue lining. Underneath was a cute white dress cut off above the knees and pale blue tights. Her shoes were white ankle boots made of fabric, like converse.

"Hello?"

Hikaru realised he had been staring at the girl.

"Oh, erm, we don't know." Said Kauru.

"Well we don't even know why we are here..." said Hikaru slowly trailing off...

"Well, I know that much! Have you never heard of the DWMA before?"

Both twins shook their heads together. They had never seen such a cute looking girl before, added to the current situation they were basically frozen.

"Death weapon myster academy. Lord Death summons the weapons and mysters with the best potential to..." in turn she trailed off, "You know what weapons and mysters are right?"

The twins looked at each other clueless as to the answerer

"We know what a weapon is..." started kauru

"...but how can someone BE a weapon?" finished Hikaru.

"Really, Jess, why are we with these dweebs." Came a deep voice.

The twins suddenly became aware of the presence of another person. He looked about 15 years old, the same age as them. He was taller than them, just, and had silver hair. His eyes were a deep shade of purples, alike Tamaki's but his seemed spiteful. He had a similar outfit to her a long coat, though his was black with white lining. They could not see what he wore underneath as it was drawn closed by his large paws for hands. He wore large heavy duty boots and you could see the bottom of black pants over his shoes.

"My dad wouldn't summon someone who was useless. If they don't know even the basics there must be a reason they are here, Julius. They may be extremely strong or beneficial in another way." She said her sweet voice seemed a bit twisted and tired as she spoke, as if it was obvious her reasoning. "Besides!" she sung again in her normal voice. "A Weapon, as a person, is similar to a shape shifter, depending on the person you have one or more forms in which you can transform into. Such as Julius has multiple forms, though all of his 'modes' are ranged. If said weapon does have multiple forms they tend to have a favourite one with their myster, such as ours is a bow. A myster is the person who wields the weapon. We must be able to connect both emotionally and through soul wavelengths." She paused slightly waiting for any questions and allowing the twin to consider the information. "This school was created by lord death for the children with said powers. We train to eliminate souls of stray weapons and mysters who threaten the humans by killing them and eating their souls. These we call 'Pre-Keishan' souls. Our ultimate goal as mysters is to create a death scythe, as weapons is to become a death scythe. Not many have made it. To do so we must collect and feed our weapons 99 pre-keishan souls and one witches soul." She glanced at the twins who were listening intently. "Basically we are a school for fighters." She said with a sigh.

Almost on cue the high pitch voice echoed around the room. "Hello Hello ~" the strange creature was back on the stage waving its enormous hands at all the students below it.

"Ho ho ~" it giggled at them "i see my mysters and weapons have paired up and are ready to begin," if it had a face Hikaru was sure it would have the cheesiest grin he had ever seen.

"~well we should begin." The hopping creature then finally stopped waving and glanced around the room, "Well we have prepared rooms for you souls to dwell~" he continued,

With a flick of his un-human sized hands the doors flung open and the room flooded with students. Two made their way towards Hikaru and kauru. First a boy, well he went to Jess and Julius, but he caught their eye, they had to tease him later.

His hair was jet black but had three white stripes, beside that his clothes posture and well everything was made perfect. He had golden eyes and multiple skulls over his clothes and jewellery.

Jess flicked her hand as a goodbye and trotted off towards him. the sight of her made him smile. They seemed quite happy in convocation. It was only just too far away for the twins to hear. Suddenly She turned back and shouted at the twins "See you in lesson" she giggled and skipped after the boy and out of the room.

"Excuse me." A very tired girls voice came from behind them.

Kauru was already looking at them when Hikaru turned back.

"My name is Albern(?), Maka, but you can call me maka," she smiled lightly, a complete change from he previous tone.

The twins immediately recognised her.

"a-"

Her thin, brown pigtails,

"a-"

Her long black cloak,

"a-"

Most importantly her ringing voice

"Assassin!" they shouted together.

**I know this is only a short chapter and i am sorry ^(._.)^ Completely my fault i admit. I was a bit busy preparing for Christmas and i have been with my dad for a while now because he is going to Afghanistan soon so i have been with him... i will try and update more.**

**I have had a good idea for weapons from slayerofthewind (i just love her pan name .) anyway she has suggested using a Giant Spork! O.o **

**At first i was like O.o WTF, but then i thought about it and was still like WTF O.o but i decided it would be funny, especially the twins reaction! . any more suggestions and i would gladly accept them :3 **

**thanks for reading :p (") penguin X3**

**Oh yeah! And someone told me i am mis-spelling Myster and if its bothering you i am sooo sorry i am trying to sort it out but when i spell it correctly my computer auto corrects it to mister ;_; so I am trying to sort that out please bare with it .**


End file.
